Sacrifice self
by P4inIsBe4uty
Summary: Max couldn't kill either her best friend (and love) or hundreds of people. So she decided to sacrifice herself.


Max was sitting in the corner of the bathroom.  
She was crying.  
She couldn't believe she was doing that. She went back to Monday, the day when Chloe was shot by Nathan in the bathroom. Max had the chance to save her friend or Arcadia Bay: of course she would save Chloe. But she couldn't kill hundreds of people. So she decided to sacrifice herself.  
Chloe won't know anything. She would have died with the thought that Max has left her for five years and hasn't come back. Max couldn't let her.  
But if she sacrifices herself, she could give her diary to Chloe: everything was in her small and old diary. She had written everything that happened and she thought. If Chloe reads it, she will know everything that happened.  
In the end of the diary, Max asked Chloe to believe her. And the brunette was hoping that she will.  
She felt her hot tears sliding down her cheeks and burning them. They landed on the ground. The diary was in Max's small bag. Like the picture she took of the butterfly.  
She had her plan and knew what to do.  
The girl put her bag onto the ground and took out her diary for the last time. She had a pen in her hand. She wrote 'To Chloe' on the face of the small book and put it back. Everything, every memory, action, story and thought was in the diary. She was hoping that Chloe will find and read it. And maybe she will feel different.  
Max didn't want Chloe to be sadder: she just wanted her to know about everything. Max loved Chloe. Not like a friend. She just never told this anybody. But it was in the diary as well. Max didn't care if Chloe doesn't love her. She just wanted to let her know.  
Suddenly she heard Nathan's footsteps. The bathroom door loudly opened as Nathan came in. He looked in all of the cabins: nobody. He thought he was alone. Only Max was sitting in the corner, invisibly.  
Max did everything right. She took the picture, washed her face. The only thing she had to do is wait. Wait and save a life.  
'It's cool, Nathan… Don't stress… You're okay, bro. Just count to three.' Max heard Nathan speaking nervously.  
He stepped in front of the mirror. He continued.  
'Don't be scared… You own this school… If I wanted, I could blow it up,' Nathan let out a nervous laugh. 'You're the Boss.'  
The door opened again.  
'So what do you want?' Max heard Nathan.  
'I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say', the brunette suddenly was hit by a heady heartbeat hearing Chloe's voice. That voice made her remember all of their memories: they, playing in the pirate costumes, taking the picture with William, then saving Chloe first, her room, her car, telling her about the powers, the junkyard, the gun, sneaking into the pool at night, hiding from David, the first kiss, helping Chloe, saving her a hundred times, going back to the day when William left, refusing to kill her, letting William die, finding Rachel in the junkyard, the Vortex club party… Every small memory popped up in Max's mind, she could see them like pictures in front of her. She closed her eyes and felt the hot tears sliding down her cheeks again.  
'Now, let's talk bidness' Chloe continued.  
Her voice was serious and angry. Max knew that she won't be able to hear her love laughing again. Actually, this was the last time when she heard her. She can't hear her angry voice anymore either.  
'I got nothing for you', Nathan responded.  
'Wrong. You got hella cash.' Chloe turned to Nathan.  
Max saw the butterly passing by and landing on the edge of the sink.  
'That's my family, not me.' The boy was trying to keep himself calm.  
'Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid.' Chloe mocked. 'I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here…'  
Chloe stepped next to Nathan. She was between the boy and the wall.  
'I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them.' Chloe was full of anger. 'Man, I can see the headlines now-'  
 _Oh, Chloe, I wish you knew what you are doing,_ Max thought. The punk was just making Nathan angry, and that was not good at all.  
'Leave them out of this, bitch' Nathan didn't like when someone was messing with his family.  
'I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself!' Chloe pushed Nathan twice away from her. That was what made the boy done.  
'You don't know who THE FUCK I AM, or who you're messing around with!' he lifted the gun and pointed it to Chloe's face.  
As Max heard Nathan's voice rising, she let her bag go and slowly stood up. She was ready to stop Nathan from killing Chloe in any way.  
Chloe's voice sounded worried and she stepped back.  
'Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down' the punk shouted. It was painful to Max, hearing her friend scared and worried.  
Chloe pushed herself against the wall. Nathan placed his hand next to Chloe's ear on the wall and pointed the gun at her abdomen. They were close to each other. Painfully close.  
'Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people TRYING TO CONTROL ME!' Nathan shouted.  
'You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs-'  
'Nobody would ever even miss your „PUNK ASS", would they?!'  
 _No, Nathan. I would. And I will,_ Max thought.  
And it was time. Max stepped towards Nathan from the corner. Everything happened so slowly.  
'Put that gun away from me, psycho!...'  
Nathan was about to shoot when Max grabbed his shoulder. She made him turn around, but it didn't stop him from shooting. Max scared him. And she knew that this would happen.  
And BOOM! The gun fired.  
The bullet hit Max in her abdomen, the same spot where Chloe got hurt at the first time. Max felt the sudden pain and fell onto the ground.  
'Ahhh!' that was all she could let out.  
'Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' She heard Nathan. He backed towards the door.  
'Max?' Chloe heard her unconfident voice. She hardly recognized her friend. 'NO!' she shouted and ran towards Max. She slightly grabbed the brunette's shoulders and leaned above her.  
She could be angry with Max but there was no time for that. The punk started to cry, her teards landed on Max's body and the floor.  
Max could hardly speak. But she had to.  
'Chloe, Im s… so so sorry. I shouldn't have aban… abandoned you. Please, for…give me…' She tried her best.  
'It's okay, Max, it's okay. You'll be fine. I know, you will be fine. Just stay calm…' Chloe spoke nervously.  
'No, Chloe… C-can I have a last request…?'  
'Of course, Max! Come on, I'm gonna call 911 or somebody, please wait' Chloe could hardly speak. Her throat was narrowed, preventing her to say anything. She suddenly felt Max's hand grabbing her arm, stopping her from turning away.  
She looked at Max and got shocked. The punk saw her friend's teary face and red eyes.  
 _She'd been crying?,_ Chloe asked from herself even if she knew the answer. _Why was she crying? What's up with her? Why is she saying these things?  
_ Max was sweating.  
'There… there is my diary… Please, r-read it and… belie… believe me…' The brunette's eyes suddenly started to close. Her breathing slowed down. Chloe felt Max's hand slowly letting go and saw it falling onto the floor.  
'NO, Max! No, no, no, please no! PLEASE! HELP!' Chloe was screaming. She grabbed Max's cold cheek. 'Max, no! You can do it! MAX!'  
She shook Max's lifeless body. She saw the girl's other hand falling off from her abdomen, letting Chloe see the big and bloody wound. She couldn't really see it because of the tears. Luckily.  
'Oh my God -, No, Max, wake up! WAKE UP! No… SOMEBODY, HELP!'  
Nathan was still standing behind them, with the gun in his hand. He didn't do anthing, just stared at the punk, talking to Max, hoping she would wake up. But it never happened.  
Chloe couldn't stop crying. She turned her head away and saw the bag.  
 _The diary_ , she thought.  
The blue haired girl reached out to the small bookbag and pulled it closer. She saw the small diary and took it out.  
„To Chloe", she read.  
Seeing Max's beautiful handwriting made her cry and focus on Max again. She put the diary back.  
The door suddenly opened behind Nathan.  
David stepped in, Chloe's stepfather. She hated him so much, but the situatuion changed everything.  
'David! Please, help!'  
'Okay, okay, what happened?!' He looked at Max. '…Max? What happened to her?' David asked nervously. He knew Max from the school, he saw her passing by and sometimes talked to her. Joyce talked about her at home as well. So Chloe wasn't surprised David knew her name.  
'She was… shot, by Na… Nathan,' Chloe could hardly speak.  
David turned to Nathan and saw the gun.  
'Give it to me right now!' David shouted. Nathan didn't do anything, just huffing, so David slowly reached out to the gun and took it.  
'Did you shoot her?' he asked, but he already knew the answer. The security man took out the handcuffs and quickly put it on Nathan's hand, who was still shocked.  
'Okay, you'll come with me. I'm calling the police.' David said and walked out with Nathan.  
Chloe quickly took out her phone from her pocket and dialed 911, then nervously explained everything. She kept crying and trying to wake Max up, but it didn't worth anything.  
The ambulnce arrived soon and found Chloe crying above Max's lifeless and cold body. Chloe explained everything, then they took Max's body to the car. They said they will take her to the hospital and see if they can do anything. But everybody knew: the answer was no. There was no life left in Max anymore.  
Chloe stared at the amulance car leaving Blackwell with wet eyes. The other students were leaking out to the entry, behind Chloe and watched the police cars that stayed there. Nobody was talking or laughing: they didn't know what happened but they could guess that somebody got hurt.  
Chloe didn't know where Nathan was: she didn't see him at the police cars.  
As the crowd started getting bigger, Chloe walked away. She didn't want to get into anything. The punk got into her car and started driving home.  
She thought she was never going to arrive, but then the blue house appeared. It was cloudy and a bit foggy: it was about to rain. _Perfect,_ Chloe thought.  
She entered the house and ran to the phone. She dialied the hospital. They picked up.  
Chloe started to quarrel when they said they don't know anything about Maxine Caulfield's plight. She asked if she can go in. They didn't say no, so the took it as a yes.  
Chloe got into her car again and launched towards the hospital. After about 15 minutes, she saw the building, parked her car and ran in. She asked about 20 people where her friend was: when se saw the same person walking around she saw at Blackwell. His face was nervous.  
The girl ran towards him.  
'Where's Max?!' she asked immdetiately.  
The man jumped and quickly turned his head to Chloe's.  
His face got very serious and nervous in a moment.  
'I'm sorry…' that was all he could say.  
Chloe felt her hot tears sliding down her cheeks again. She didn't even answer, just walked out of the building. As she got into her car, she she burst out sobbing.  
The punk was covering her face.  
 _This isn't happening,_ she thought. _She can't die. She can't._  
After a ten minutes of crying she turned her face towards she empty seat next to her. But it wasn't really empty. She totally forgot that she took Max's diary with her. Chloe quickly grabbed it.  
She read the „To Chloe" words again and saw a tear falling on her hand.  
She opened it.  
'July 10, 2013' the punk read on the first page.

 **„I GOT ACCEPTED INTO BLACKWELL ACADEMY.**

 **If words could dance this would be a rave. Even though I've never been to one. But who cares because I GOT INTO BLACKWELL ACADEMY, a unique and famous private school for seniors! NO KIDS ALLOWED! I didn't think I would be so excited since it's not like I didn't used to live in the same town. But when I saw the text from the Blackwell scholarship office, I could literally feel my pulse speed up**."

Chloe was sobbing while she was reading the diary: every word and sketch reminded her of Max. And their memories.  
 _I wish you didn't leave me, Max. I wish I could see her smile again. Or just say sorry because I replaced her with Rachel. She definitely had her reason to leave for 5 years.  
_  
'September 2, 2013.'

 **„Blackwell sucks ass! I told myself not to whine so soon, but damn... The day started like Christmas morning. I barely had any dreams because I was so pumped to start my first official day of my new life. Like a dork I couldn't figure out what to wear, so I chose what was on the floor. I'm no good with names and faces right away, but I picked up some names like KateBrookeTaylorAlyssa..."**

Poor Max. Chloe wished she was there for Max and helped her. But no, she was smoking and hanging around guys like Frank and Nathan instead. Great.  
She knew she shouldn't be blaming herself. But at that moment, she felt like everything was her mistake.  
She read some pages until…

'October 7, 2013.'

 _What the fuck… That's today!_

 **„This will be the weirdest journal entry I will ever make. So weird I don't know how or where to start. But it started with the most vivid dream of my life. I was lost in a storm by the lighthouse until I came to the edge of the cliff.**

 **Then I saw a giant tornado headed for Arcadia Bay. It was so real that I could feel the rain stinging my face. And I was scared shitless. Then a boat hit the lighthouse and I swear I actually felt like I was going to die."**

 _What the…?!_

She kept reading.

 **„But I woke up in Mr. Jefferson's class and I wasn't even sleeping. I almost fell out of my chair. Jefferson called on me but I totally blew the answer."**

 _Blah blah blah, Victoria, blah blah…_

 **„I felt so shitty. I just wanted to get to the bathroom to be alone and wash my face after that nightmare. Or daymare. Once I got to the bathroom I saw this odd beautiful blue butterfly flutter in and right when I took a photo of it in the corner, Nathan Prescott came in freaking out, talking to himself. I hid in the corner and this punk girl came in and they started arguing about drugs and money. Then Nathan actually whipped out a gun and SHOT the girl."**

 _What?! Shot who?  
Wait, that's the same scene! Max was in the corner when Nathan took the gun out… Max knew what was going to happen? ...How?  
Just read, Chloe, read. This is hella insane._

 **„This is where it gets strange.**

 **When Nathan fired the gun I came around the corner and reached out for some dumb reason, as if I could stop the bullet. But suddenly I could feel the world twisting around me and this pressure in my head, everything seemed to rewind and I found myself right back in class at my desk!  
I literally thought I had been dosed with some drug until I calmed myself down. I saw everything happen in class the way it did before. Major Groundhog Day-ja vue. **_**Somehow I was able to actually rewind time.**_ **"**

This sentence shocked Chloe.  
 _What? No Max, this is not…_

 **„I knew the only way to find out if I was having a breakdown was to go back to the bathroom and see if I could save that girl from Nathan this time. I had no idea how either. I just knew I couldn't live with myself if I let her die again. I escaped Jefferson this time by knowing exactly how to answer his questions and rushed to the bathroom.**

 **I hid in the corner again and I couldn't believe it when Nathan showed up, freaking out all over again.**

 **Then the girl came into the bathroom, and before Nathan could shoot her, I smashed open the ancient fire alarm and scared both of them away. Victory!"  
** _ **  
**_ _Would I be the "girl"?..._ _Did Max acutally… save my life?_

 **„Then the "girl in the bathroom" pulled up in a truck. My former best friend, Chloe Price."**

Chloe didn't know what to think. She was completely shocked. How was she there? She didn't remember all this!  
 _Is this reality? Max, please, say that you're lying!  
_  
 **„We both looked at each other like WTF? Next thing I knew, I was in her truck as Warren earned his man card and tried to get Nathan off my ass. I owe Warren big-time. Seeing Chloe for the first time in five years was such a shock I was almost paralyzed. Especially after realizing that Nathan had almost killed her right in front of me.**

 **Now Chloe shows up out of the blue to save me."**

The puck didn't remember all this. She didn't know what to think. It was too much. She closed the diary and stared at the people walking in front of her. Some minutes passed. Then she started the car, and left the hospital.  
 _Okay. So Max hella saved my life. Okay. But should I remember all this? Am I high? How can she rewind time? No, this is not true. It can't be,_ her thoughts were going crazy. She knew she had to read everything.  
She parked her car at home and entered the house. She could still hear the sirens of some cars but she didn't care. She ran upstairs, entered her room and jumped on her bed.  
Chloe opened the diary and started reading.

 **„Then shit got real. David found Chloe's joint and flipped out on us. I said it was my pot and David got in my face, but Chloe stepped in like a boss. David has it out for me now, but whatever. Chloe was so touched I was willing to take the blame.**

 **Chloe and I decided to get out of there and catch up on our exploring... like best friends."**

 _This really happened? Did she save me again?_

Chloe kept reading. She dind't even notice that so much time has passed. It was getting dark.  
She just couldn't put it down. She wanted to know everything that happened. And that made her forget about the situation.  
But she was still crying. All this happened and she didn't even know about that?!  
She read everything. When Max told Chloe about her powers. When she proved everything in the diner. When she shot herself in the junkyard but Max rewound and told her not to do that. When Max tried to shoot FRank, protecting Chloe. When they laid on the rails and her foot got stuck in it and Max saved her again. When they walked on the rails, holding each other's hands. When Max saved Kate. When Chloe scared her. When they broke into the principal's office and stole the money. When they sneaked into the pool and then, hid from David. When Max _kissed_ Chloe. When they broke into Frank's RV. When Chloe took Max back, and she went back and saved William. And then, when she refused to kill Chloe. Then when she let William die just to make Chloe stay safe. All the searchings against Nathan. Finding Rachel. And then the Dark Room. The Vortex club party. Chloe getting _shot_. By _Jefferson_.  
Then Chloe read everything that Max had to go through. When jefferson drugged her and tied her up in the Dark Room. When she went back and forth in time just to save Chloe's ass. San Fransisco. When Max let San Fransico go just to save her friend from the tornado. When they met on the beach. Max's nightmare. Chloe making out with all those people while Max was tied up and couldn't do anything. When she had to sneak and hide from Jefferson, Nathan and everybody. When she saw William leaving the house, and received that message from him.

 **Hey Max, would you say hi to Chloe and Joyce?**

 **Don't forget to remind them that you let me die.**

 _What the-  
_ Then, Max saw every memory with Chloe. Like a picture. On a long way in space. Or God knows where. Going through all of them. Then she made it to Chloe. On the cliff. And she had to choose. Chloe or Arcadia Bay. Chloe or Arcadia Bay. That means: Her love or hundreds of people.

She was still reading, when she saw this paragraph:

 **„Chloe is more than my best friend, but who knows how she really sees me? She did dare me to kiss her, but she seemed surprised that I actually did. I am too, but I don't regret it for a second. Maybe that's why I hated watching Chloe being so cruel in the nightmare, calling me names and flirting with all those people... I was surprised that it was like a physical pain in my heart. Is that the power of friendship... or love?**

 **I believe you're about to find out, Max Caulfield."**

 _What the fuck?  
Max… loved me?  
How?  
No…  
_Chloe looked up and started sobbing again. It was too much. She let her friend die and she didn't even know that Max loved her…  
How could she do that?  
She shouldn't be blaming herself, but… She didn't believe that she was more to Max than a friend.  
 _Why didn't you tell me Max? When you were alive and all this haven't happened yet? WHY do I have to know this from your stupid diary?!  
_ The bluenette couldn't control herself. It was painful to her. Because she loved Max too. They could have been so happy together. But it's too late.  
She was actually shocked because of Rachel. She was dead. All of the 'Missing person' papers and searching… It didn't worth anything.  
That fucking Jefferson. She couldn't even believe that all of this happened because of the hot art teacher.  
Now she has to look out. Max noticed her.  
She went on reading.

'September 2, 2013.'

 **„THIS IS MAX FROM THE FUTURE**

Max's handwirting was messy and the pages were dirty.

 **I won't kill Chloe. I've saved her a hundred times, and I love her too much to sacrifice her. But I just can't let hundreds of people die. Warren, Brooke, Joyce, David, even Victoria… They can earn so many good things in life. They deserve to live. More than me.**  
 **So, I decided to sacrifice… myself. It's the best choice. For everybody.**  
 **I'm still sitting in the corner of the bathroom where Chloe was shot first. I know what to do. I will grab Nathan and turn him away from Chloe. The bullet will hit me, I know.**  
 **But I don't care. All I care about is Chloe. She can't die again. I want her to live a beautiful life. She won't know anything what happened so she won't miss me or it won't be hard to her to let me go. I hope. Even if I give my diary to her. But it still won't be the same for her.**  
 **I want her to know everything. Everything that happened. So she will know about Jefferson and maybe stop him from drugging Kate or Victoria or anybody else.**  
 **I have about two minutes until Nathan enters the bathroom. I hope everything will go well. And that Chloe will believe me.**  
 **I did everything I had to: I washed my face, took the photo of the butterfly.**  
 **Speaking of… The butterly. I think that somehow it's related to Chloe. I don't know how, I think it is but it doesn't make sense.**  
 **One minute. I don't have much time. So I'm finishing this.**

 **Chloe, if you're reading this: please, please believe me. You believed me in the diner, so please do this time too. I trust you. Everything I have written in this book is real. All the memories and moments. They're ours and they will be ours. Forever. I want you to be happy again. Forget everything and start a new life. You can't just keep smoking and drinking. That's not how you have to live.**  
 **And also, I'm so so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have abandoned you for five years. If I had the chance to change this, I would. But I can't go back that far.**  
 **Chloe, I saw you get shot and die. Not only once. How do you think you're living? I came back here to save you. And believe me, this is the best choice.**  
 **And pretty please, look out to Jefferson and Nathan. Tell the police about the Dark Room in that farmhouse. It's hidden under the ground. The door is covered by straw.**  
 **I know, you don't want to know but Rachel is… buried, in the junkyard. But please don't look for her. You don't deserve to see that.**  
 **Chloe, I know you're hurting… but please, don't hurt yourself or smoke pot again. You deserve so much better than that. And believe me, David is not a bad person. He saved me from Jefferson. Please be good to him.**  
 **I wish I could kiss you again, Chloe.**  
 **You mean the world to me. I want you to smile and laugh again. And forget about me and Rachel.**  
 **I love you.**  
 **Max"**

 **(quick) A/N: _Also, I have 2 endings for this fic. So if you want the original ending, here it is, but if you like happy endings more, just scroll down. (I didn't want to make this that sad but found the 'happy' ending a bit lame so I decided to keep both. :D)_** **  
**

Chloe saw her tears landing on the dirty pages of the diary. She finished it. It was 2 a.m. and she was laying on her bed and sobbing. Alone.  
„I wish I could kiss you again, Chloe." This was the only thing she could think about.  
 _Yes, Max. I wish that too.  
_ The bluenette couldn't stop crying so she made it to the window and opened it. Chloe looked up at the sky, hoping that Max Caulfield is somewhere there and taking care of her. Forever.

* * *

Yes, Max. I wish that too.

Her phone suddenly vibrated on the desk. Chloe jumped. She didn't expect anything from anybody at that time. The phone went on vibrating, so the punk put the diary down and made it to the desk. She reached out to the phone. The hospital was calling her.  
She picked it up.  
'Yes?'  
'Is this Chloe Price?' A man asked.  
'Yes, it is, why?' Chloe asked back.  
'Max Caulfield wants to see you.'  
Chloe's eyes widened.  
'I'm on my way.'

 **A/N p. 2: _So here it is. This is like the 3rd fic I've ever written (so I'm like a starter) but the first I've ever finished. I'm also not English, so if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please ignore them as much as you can (but I appreciate if you leave a review and tell me c:). And yeah, that's why the grammar I use is_** ** _a bit easy and/or lame.  
_** _ **When I played the game I sacrificed Bay (sorry but #baeoverbay) but I thought about 'what if…' and, wrote this fanfic. I'm planning writing more, happier ones about Pricefield (mostly oneshots but who knows, I have ideas) and maybe I'm going to get better at this.**_

 _ **So please let me know if any of you liked it, pretty please tell me how I can improve anything, and in addition, if you'd like to read more fanfincs written by me.**_  
 _ **Thank you again, love y'all c:**_


End file.
